The Change Up
by pallasphoenix
Summary: A different version of Props. Only this time they switch bodies.


**The Change Up**

* * *

What I thought the episode "Props" would be. Tumblr told me that they would be switching bodies, but they're just dressing and acting like each other. Damn. So, for all of you that wanted a sort of "Freaky Friday" situation among the New Directions, here it is. Enjoy!

Also just to let you know, once characters figure out who each other are, they'll say their names, not who they look like.

* * *

**Artie**

My alarm clock goes off, an unknown pop song playing. My fine musical ear immediately identifies it as some Nicki Minaj song. Weird, I'm pretty sure I had it set to beeping. Anyway, I turn off the alarm and rub my eyes, then open them wide, seeing everything. What's strange is, this isn't my room. I'm looking at a black ceiling, and the sheets on my bed are black as well. I throw them off my legs, and feel for my glasses. They aren't on my nightstand. And then I realize that I can see perfectly fine.

Something is really wrong. I don't know what, but I look down from my bed for my wheelchair and it isn't there. How will I get out of here without my wheelchair? I take a look around the foreign bedroom again, and catch a glimpse of myself in a bedside, full-length mirror. Instead of my own reflection, I see Santana Lopez. Her full lips curl into a frown, and she touches her face when I do.

Oh God, what has happened? I don't really remember anything weird happening lately, but my guess is that Santana is in my body, and I have to find her. Good thing it's a Monday morning.

The only good part about this is that I can walk, and I'm the hottest piece of action at school. I try to wiggle my toes, and I see my tan feet moving around. I laugh, and bend my knee. I can bend my knee, I can walk, and I'm free from my chair. I'm finally free.

I laugh again, and even though it's Santana's laugh I don't care. I stand up from the bed and jump around her room, turning on the radio and dancing. I'm ecstatic. I run in circles around the room, watching Santana's legs carry me around the small enclosure.

"Mija? Mija, what are you doing up there? You'll be late for school, _d__arse prisa_!" calls a heavily accented voice, probably Mrs. Lopez. I don't know what she said at the end of her sentence, but I rush over to Santana's dresser to look for something to wear. I open the top drawer and pull out her Cheerios uniform, quickly slipping into it. I frown when I see a photograph of Brittany atop the grey dresser, but I let it go. She's Santana's now.

I pull my long, dark hair into a messy ponytail, pieces of hair left to stick up and fall down in weird places. I laugh, because this is the worst I've ever seen Santana look. It must take a lot of effort to be as hot as she is.

"Santana Maria! Don't make me tell you again!" Mrs. Lopez shouts, and I call back.

"Okay Mom. Coming down in a sec!" I tie Santana's white tennis shoes and run down the staircase. I go into a few rooms before finding the kitchen, where Mrs. Lopez is leaning on the counter and sipping her coffee.

"Santana, you'd better go. You're going to be late," she says irritably. I nod, looking around. Where would Santana keep her keys?

"_Las maletas están en el sofá. Tenga un buen día en la escuela y asegúrese de que usted es hogar de 4 para la cena._" Mrs. Lopez says quickly, and I nod. I heard sofa, so I go into their den to look for Santana's bags.

"Found them, Mom! See ya later! _Buenos noches,_" I say, and run outside. Crap, I don't know how to drive. Luckily, I see the school bus pull around the corner. Unfortunately, the bus probably never picks Santana up, because it keeps on going down her street.

"Hey, wait!" I shout, running to the bus. After a few seconds of running and waving my arms, the bus stops and I see some kids laughing at me. I ignore it and head onto the bus, but not before I trip on my own feet. As my face slams on the aisle floor, I hear everyone yelling at me.

"Dyke!"

"Stupid bitch!"

"That's what you get!"

"Slut!"

"Homo!"

My eyes begin to unexpectedly water from the onslaught of vicious words, and not having a quick wit like Santana does, I just push myself off the ground and slide into an empty seat. For the rest of the bus ride, I can hear snickers and feel people staring at me. Now I know why Santana drives to school. It was a long bus ride, my first bus ride since my accident. When I get to school, I immediately run around the school, looking for my body.

"Hey! Other Santana! Get your ass over here!" I hear my voice call, and I run to the boy in the wheelchair.

"Santana! I'm so glad to see you! Something happened-"

"Yeah I know. I think it's what we drank last night," Santana replies, rolling closer to me. "We should go find the rest of the Glee club. The same thing probably happened to them. Oh and by the way, thanks for making me look hideous. Don't you know how to put on makeup?"

"What do you mean, last night?" I ask, but Santana begins to roll away. "Santana, wait!"

"I'm Artie, remember? You're Santana, okay? Did Brittany call you?" Santana asks, and I dig through her purse for her phone. "Side pocket on the left," she instructs, and I retrieve the electronic device.

**4 Voicemail from Britt-Britt 3**

_Sannie, where are you? You're supposed to pick me up. I don't know how to get on the bus. I guess you overslept; I'll call in another five minutes. Love you baby!_

_San, it's been ten minutes. I was feeding Lord Tubbington my pancakes and the shiny knife distracted me. Anyway, where the hell are you? Love you still. _

_Okay Santana, I'm walking to school. I forgot my shoes in my locker, so I'm walking barefoot. Pick me up at the park. Bye. _

_Santana Maria, I am waiting for you at the park. I was gonna swing on the swings with you before school, but now I'm gonna have to run to school. No sweet valley high for you tonight! Love you!_

I take the phone from my ear, close it and throw it on Santana's lap. "I don't think anything happened to Brittany. She sounded like herself."

"Well, let's skip classes to find everyone. Chances are, most of them will be in the choir room," Santana says, rolling away. I watch her hastily roll down the hallway, slamming into the corner of the wall. I run over to her and grab hold of the handles to my wheelchair.

"Let me help you," I say, and roll her down to the choir room.

* * *

**Puck**

I don't know how it happened, but I've switched bodies with Blaine, except I don't know how to use hair gel and I also didn't match my bowtie with my shirt. Me and Blaine are sitting in the choir room, not saying a word to each other. Too weird, and not to mention creepy. I have to admit; Blaine is pretty buff, probably from all those angst powered boxing sessions in the weight room. Anyways, we're waiting awkwardly for one of us to say something when in walks Santana, wheeling in an angry looking Artie. Did they switch places with someone too? I see Artie cross his arms and stare me down and Santana walks to a seat, a bit wobbly.

"Blaine, it's too early for your revolting bowties. You don't even match today," he says, and I grin. Blaine looks down at the floor with a sad puppy dog look that doesn't suit my amazing features at all.

"Hey there, Santana, Artie," I say, nodding my head to Santana. Artie scowls at me, but then his face changes to a look of surprise.

"Hey Blaine. How'd you—"

"Santana, Artie would never abuse my bowties or my fashion sense. And to let you know, Puck here dressed my body today. So thank him for the fashion disaster of epic proportions," Blaine says, and Artie turns his head to slowly look at me, and then Blaine. "And Santana doesn't walk like she hasn't been on her feet in seven years."

"So you and Blaine," Santana says, rolling up to us, "Switched places too?"

"I guess so. Have any of the others switched as well?" asks Blaine, and Santana shakes her head, fixing the glasses on Artie's nose.

"So far, Britt hasn't switched places with anyone. I only know about the four of us. Artie and I haven't met anyone else from the party," Santana informs us before taking out her phone, and then punching a few keys before closing it again. "I just sent a mass text to everyone who was at Berry's house last night. They'll probably be here in a-"

"Santana! You switched places too? We need to find out what's happening here! How will I be able to sing," Tina says firmly, marching into the room with Rachel in tow. "In Tina's body!" she finishes, motioning up and down her body.

Rachel rolls her eyes, obviously irritated. "Hey guys, it's me, Tina. Rachel and I switched places."

"So did Santana and I," says Artie, tapping his foot.

"And Puck and I," Blaine says, and Rachel points from me to Blaine and back to me, her mouth gaping open.

"Okay. Let's wait until everyone's here before we figure all this out," Tina says, sitting down at the piano. It's strange to see Tina's body standing so straight and marching about.

Soon, everyone is in the choir room. We have figured out the switches (I made a list)

_Blaine, Puck_

_Mercedes, Quinn_

_Finn, Kurt_

_Santana, Artie_

_Rachel, Tina_

_Mike, Joe_

_Sam, Rory_

Brittany didn't switch with anyone, and Sugar is nowhere to be found. Brittany claims she used her final leprechaun wish to send her to Canada.

"So does anyone know how this could have happened? Obviously, we didn't get like this randomly. We all switched," Sam says, frowning at his new, thick Irish accent.

"Don't forget," Santana adds, resting her hands in her lap. "Britts was the only one who didn't change." Everyone nods.

"Right. Well, let's all retrace our steps. I was at my house, and…." Rachel begins, standing up and then freezing, a shocked look on her face.

"What is it?" Mike says, tossing his huge dreadlocks to the side.

"My party," Rachel finishes, and everyone lets out an "oh!"

* * *

_The New Directions, sans Sugar Motta, was scattered around Rachel Berry's basement. They had only been there for a half hour or so, waiting for Puck to crack open the beer cabinet. Rachel's dads had left her once again, and since they didn't find out about her last party, she decided to have another. Everyone agreed, though, that they would drink responsibly. Santana's reason for not drinking was 'because I don't want to end up like Mr. Shue.' Everyone knew she was right, so they were all going to have only a few beers._

"_Jackpot!" Puck yells from behind the bar counter, emerging with two vodka bottles in hand. "Let's get wasted! Or, sort of wasted."_

_After a couple of drinks, everyone is buzzed. Santana and Brittany are on the couch making out, Rachel is on a rant about Barbra Streisand's rise to stardom, and Quinn is flirting with a not interested Puck. Everyone seems to be having a good time, but soon the teenagers grow bored. _

"_Let's play Spin the Bottle again!" Tina suggests, and they all laugh and agree. _

"_Okay, but Gay Elf, don't get upset when Rachel gets her mack on with your man candy," Santana jests, and Brittany slaps her arm. "What?"_

"_You can't keep making derogatory gay comments. You're gay!" Brittany laughs, leaning on her girlfriend a bit. _

"_That's a fantastic idea Tina. I'll get the bottle!" Rachel proclaims, coming back a few minutes later with a green, glass beer bottle and a chess board to spin it on. _

"_I'll go first," says Santana, giving the bottle a good hard spin. It slows down, and then lands on Artie. Everyone laughs, knowing that they both hate each other's guts. After all, they spent two years drooling over each other's girlfriend. _

_Santana frowns. "Alright, alright. Let's get this over with, Four Eyes," she says, using the least offensive name she can think of. She walks over to Artie's wheelchair, ready to give him a quick kiss on the lips. _

"_Wait! Before you start I just want to say," Brittany shouts, and Santana turns around to smile at the blonde. "I wish that this night will be magical."_

"_Okay Britts, now that you wished it, it will be," Santana says cutely. _

"_Cough, cough, whipped!" Puck says, and Santana kicks him playfully with her foot. Santana turns back to Artie, leans in, and plants a quick kiss on his lips. She wipes her mouth after she pulls away, a strange tingling sensation spreading on her full lips. She sits back down next to her girlfriend, and Mike spins the bottle. To his chagrin, it lands on Joe. _

"_Wanky," Santana says, but Mike ignores her and quickly pecks Joe on the lips. _

"_Sorry dude," he says, and Joe nods. _

* * *

"Oh god," Mike says, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, "Now I remember!"

"Yeah, we all kissed everyone we switched with," Rory says, looking quickly to Sam before turning back.

"Wanky," Santana says. "But that still doesn't explain how we switched."

"It's because of my unicorn wish."

We all turn to the blonde, who was silent up until now.

"What do you mean, you're unicorn wish?" I say, standing up. "Unicorns don't exsist!"

Santana shoots me a deadly glare, but coming from Artie's eyes, it isn't as intimidating.

"I wished for last night to be magical, and it was. I'm sorry guys," Brittany says, and Artie walks over to the blonde.

"It's okay Brittany. It wasn't your fault," he says, wrapping his arms around the Cheerio.

"Hey! Gimpy! Get your paws off my girl!" Santana says, rolling over Artie's foot. He yelps in pain, backing away from Brittany. After smiling contently, she turns back to the rest of us.

"Okay, now that we know how this all happened, how do we change back?" Mercedes says.

No one knows the answer.

* * *

**A/N: How did you all like that? Should I continue? Review please!**


End file.
